


panties.

by barryshal



Series: gifts for my halbarry server [2]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Blow Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, inappropriate use of powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshal/pseuds/barryshal
Summary: “I have been waiting for you. .You seem tensed. I was thinking I could help you relax when you got home from your space mission.” He says while reaching out to Hal’s dog tags that were still around the pilot’s neck to tug on for the other to get closer.And the chocolate brown haired male obeyed as he was tugged over, smiling a bit since he couldn’t resist the charm. Catching himself as he rests his two hands on either side of Barry, leaning into kiss the blond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another shameless smut since i have no life honestly. though there's no fucking in the butt in this one. barry just wearing cute panties and hal's bomber jacket for hal which hal loves honestly. thank you for putting up with my smut and other ideas my halbarry server friends. i know i can be annoying. ily.

Hal powered off his ring as he stretches from another mission on space, stiffling out a yawn. Space always seems to affect his sleep schedule since well there was no real definite time in space really like on Earth where there was time. Least one that Hal was used to anyway. Now he rubs the back of his neck, god he was sore from the Corps mission as he opened the door, hoping to cuddle his boyfriend that he loved so much. The Lantern always hated going into space since Barry would give him the deep blue puppy eyes and it always made it harder to go. But now he could finally surprise his boyfriend or well, now it seemed like Hal was on the other end of the stick. “Barry?”

There was a very much awake Barry who smiled, almost leaning towards a playful smirk on his lips. It looked he had been waiting for Hal too as he starts to go towards the Lantern, admiring how Hal was looking at him. “Of course, who else would it be hm? Were you expecting someone else?” He jokes as the only thing he was wearing his, well Hal’s bomber jacket and something red from the glimpse. “I have been waiting for you. .You seem tensed. I was thinking I could help you relax when you got home from your space mission.” He says while reaching out to Hal’s dog tags that were still around the pilot’s neck to tug on for the other to get closer.

And the chocolate brown haired male obeyed as he was tugged over, smiling a bit since he couldn’t resist the charm. Catching himself as he rests his two hands on either side of Barry, leaning into kiss the blond. He liked the sound of his boyfriend’s voice honestly, it was a beauitful sound to his ears. After a few moments he pulled away gently as his hazel eyes met with the warm blue before his eyes widen from being flipped on the other side. Cracking one open as he was now on the bed with Barry on top of him who appeared smiling at him then that is when Hal noticed what the red was.

Tugged on his pale hips were red, lace panties. Barry sometimes liked wearing them instead of regular boxers, it was like his dirty little secret. Plus it showed off the curve of his bubble butt better plus he knew how Hal liked them so he began to wear them more often to tease him. “What do you think Hal? I figured you’d like this, I know you like me in your bomber jacket and panties, especially red or black ones.” Barry purred teasingly as he rubs Hal’s chest through the white crew neck shirt the other had been wearing, feeling the muscle underneath.

“I- Damn Barr. I forgot how much of a tease you are sometimes especially when I have to go out for the Corps.” The test pilot breathed out as he hummed at the gentle touch that his boyfriend was giving him. “What’s the occassion for though? It’s not our anniversary, not my birthday or yours that I’m aware of. ‘Cause if I did forget, I’m so sorry. But no holidays for sure.” He stammered out quickly since he knows how sometimes that would annoy Barry that he had forgotten those special days.

The blond let out a very light laugh, not a heavy one where he snorts from a joke or something hilarous that Wally showed him. But Barry simply shook his head at the other. “No anniversary, no birthday, and no holiday. Just me. .taking care of you, only a different one instead where I’m not nursing you with medicine.” The CSI hummed as he rests himself on Hal’s lap to undo the button and zipper of the dark washed jeans before glancing back up at Hal. “Is that okay Hal?” He asks so innocently and smiled when Hal gave him a nod to keep going. “Good. .I was hoping that you’d say yes.”

Hal swallows a bit as he watches his boyfriend work on his pants and his briefs, lifting his hips up when told to. “I missed you so much but I swear you’re going to kill me if you keep wearing those panties and my jacket.” He tries to sound furious but he isn’t honestly, he loved it when Barry wore them. Sometimes if Hal was lucky, he got to see Barry in his skirt. The test pilot bites his lip when he felt a small but sudden electric wave, it was just a small tingle that sometimes happen with phyical touch with Barry. The test pilot opened his eyes again to see Barry looking right back at him with a smirk this time until he shivered from the gentle touch.

Barry had lowered himself as he slides a finger from Hal’s base and moves up to stroke Hal’s member, going nice and slow for his boyfriend right now. Of course he could go really fast and finish in less than a minute but he wanted to spoil his boyfriend. “You are so handsome Hal. .” The blond licks his sweet and somewhat pink lips before leaning his head down to give a teasingly lick on Hal’s tip. Noticing the shiver as he loved it, especially when he used his powers into the mix. Sometimes he usually did regardless if he was the top or bottom. He takes a breath before sucking the tip, slowly working himself down so he can deep throat Hal’s member. He was praticing while the other was out in space but he was hoping he could do it.

“God, Barry. .You look amazing.” The test pilot whimpers as he felt the hot wetness of Barry’s mouth. Carefully stroking his hair instead of pulling since he knows that his speedster hated that. But Hal did know Barry loved praise a lot, it was a kink of the other. “You are seriously are wonderful. I mean it, you’re like a work of art or something.” He panted as he combed through the golden locks while his hazel eyes grew half lidded but his focus was still on Barry. Though he was suprised that Barry was going lower on him however. “Babe? Are you going all the way down?”

Though the blond was too much working on Hal as he looks up but he went too far and quickly pulls away with a trail of saliva followed. “Zorry Hal.” He says hoarsely and coughed a bit, he thought he had it but not yet it seemed. But Barry went down again on him after he calmed down then he just licked the tip, soon he smirked as he vibrated his tongue. The blond knows that Hal liked it whenever he was the one doing the blowjob. Not that Barry was complaining though since that time to take care of his Lantern.

Hal was worried when Barry started coughing but moaned out when Barry started vibrating his tongue, god, he loved it. Sometimes the blond felt like a sex toy from all the vibrations to Hal. “That, oh Barry. You feel amazing. .Seriously it doesn’t matter what you do.” He jerks his hips carefully, not wanting to make Barry cough again but does it gently.

Barry looks up at him before he shuts his eyes close while he kept sucking on Hal’s member. Well least until he pulled away slowly, ignoring the protests from the pilot as he pumps on with his hand slightly vibrated to help tease more. As the blond opened his mouth when the brown haired male spills his cum on him, some landed on target but some were on his cheek. He smiles as he swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped what was left. “Well I guess my work here is done.” Barry shrugged with a smile before he jolts from the construct around him, looking at Hal who was smirking at him.

While the blond was talking, Hal had taken off his shirt so he was completely naked as he looked at his boyfriend. Now it was his turn to use his ring on Barry. “Mm I think it’s my turn Barr. I wanna take my turn on the powers. How do you feel about me eating your ass babe while I keep a construct on you?”

Barry just shivered at the suggestion as he nods eagerly, “Let’s do it Hal.” He purrs as the construct faded so he could move on the bed and squeaks when Hal gives his ass a light smack. 

Oh this is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, uh, here's part two where hal eats barry's ass since two people have asked for it and my friend-o el from discord says she needed a part two. here ya guys go !! sorry for the wait as i did a little bit of research on how you rim someone since i have no idea what that is like. oop. enjoy. next sin will be hal blowing barry underneath barry's desk and something else but it will have to wait until i'm finished with the other ending for my sad fic of i ( always ) loved you.

Barry had squeaked when Hal gave him a light smack on his ass as he gets on the bed, silently glad he made sure to clean himself down there too. Sure, the blond took really good care of his skin but if you want someone to eat your ass, you best use mild soup and other preparations. This wasn’t at all the first time his ass was eaten out since actually he was the first one to bring up that he wanted Hal to do it. So, Barry did all his research with the other to make sure they were in agreement with it. He starts to tug down the delicate red lace panties he had been wearing, trying hard to fight a blush. It was ridiculous that the speedster got flustered in front of Hal still but he couldn’t help it whenever he felt his eyes looking at him. “Is. .Is this okay?” Barry asks the Lantern after setting the panties to the side and bends down to show his stuff.

He smiles at the sight before biting his bottom lip gently as he looks over at Barry kneeling away from him with his ass spread. Hal loved Barry’s body, it wasn’t overly muscular or boney, pretty sapphire eyes with the perfect shade of blond. Plus that bubble butt was like the holy grail or something, speaking of which he grabs part of the flesh to squeeze. Admiring the soft gasp from Barry as he spreads the tender cheeks away to make sure the other cleaned himself. “You sure do a number on yourself, Barr. Seriously.” He hummed as he joins Barry in the bed with a slight grin. “Why don’t you lay down but face me this time and I’ll take of the rest?” 

“O-Oh okay.” The blond stammers as he moves to face Hal as he sets up the pillows for him to be comfortable, pressing his back on the bed. He had a soft pink blush forming on his cheeks as his eyes meet with the hazel ones. Barry was still wearing the jacket as his breath hitched a bit before having his wrists pinned above his head from Hal’s ring construct. It would be a lie if the blond said he didn’t like it when Hal restrain him. “Like what you see don’t you?” 

Hal licks his semi chapped lips as he looked at the image in front of him. God, it turned him on how Barry looked from him just being naked besides wearing the leather jacket with a crimson hue spreading across his face. “I always love to see you like this. So beautiful. .I feel like the luckiest man to have someone like you.” Hal said sweetly and gives him a quick peck as he maneuvers Barry’s legs on either shoulder, pressing kisses as he goes down. “So. So. Pretty.” He spaces out with each kiss, knowing his boyfriend would be a flustered whimpering mess from the praise.

Sure enough, with all the attention given would make Barry red. But boy did he love it as he looks at Hal who was increasingly lower on his lightly freckled thighs. “Hal please. . I need you to. .” He whimpers, he needed relief as he hooked his long legs to press Hal closer to his target. “Eat my ass or I’m leaving and this is our house!” 

“Sorry, sorry. I just remember you like body worship and thought to spoil you back.” Hal says quickly as he moves down to Barry’s hole after getting the lube that was suitable for anal sex to rub it in circles around the outer hole. Noticing Barry’s body shift a little, “Hey, hey remember. Breathe in. .and out. You have to relax so I don’t hurt you.” Hal reassures the speedster while he relaxes as Hal moves back to the sweet sticky lubed hole as he went to lick the outer muscle. Oh yeah, so worth getting that edible lube he found online back to use whenever Barry wanted him to eat his ass. 

He flushes as he felt Hal’s tongue against his ass, there was no really words to describe it when you felt your ass getting eaten out. Barry shuddered as he tries to play with Hal’s soft brown locks but forgot his hands were above his head. It was so hard not to touch the Lantern but he liked it at the same time truth be told. The lapping wetness of the other’s tongue felt so good as Barry moaned, spreading his legs wider for Hal. “More Hal. . please. .I need it.” He begged the other and throws his head back when he felt Hal’s tongue lap quicker as he was starting to leak precum. 

“Mmm you did a wonderful job of making yourself perfect. Really.” The Lantern purred as he licks upward to Barry’s leaking tip, taking a glance to see his panting and red flushed boyfriend. God, he loved seeing him like this as he sucks on Barry’s tip, swiping his tongue flat on top of it. Swallowing the precum as he keeps sucking, moving one hand to stroke the speedster’s length. Closing his eyes with a hum and smiles before feeling Barry cum spill on his hand and probably some landed on his hair. He looks over at the blond, “Mm. God, how did I get so lucky of a gorgeous boyfriend like you?” Hal asks as he gets up and releases the grip he had on Barry’s wrists. 

Barry was finally glad to have his hands free and cups Hal’s face to pull him into a quick peck. “I feel like the lucky one Hal. But I guess your brave heart and you can be loving when you want to. Give yourself credit handsome.” 

Hal feels better when he heard Barry’s words and nuzzles his nose against him. “Well, I think we should hop in the shower especially you. You gotta wash that lube off of you and some of my cum is in your hair.” The other hummed softly as he pulls away, pulling Barry with him. He couldn’t wait to wash his boyfriend’s body, it was his favorite things to do when they could shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi or give me a prompt and i might just write it at my tumblr: kctekane !

**Author's Note:**

> should i write a part 2 where hal eats barry's ass?
> 
> come say hi on my tumblr at kctekane!


End file.
